fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
Lisanna (リサーナ Risāna) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Lisanna is a young girl with short white hair and blue eyes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 5 After Lisanna arrives back in Earthland, she wears a striped shirt, with short-shorts and sneakers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 Her member stamp was originally red, and it was located on her left arm just below the shoulder. In Edolas she changed her stamp to be white and it's now located on her left thigh. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable on it than Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 7-9 After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 13-14 Whilst raising the egg with him, he learnt that she was "impossible to win an argument with. Throughout the years, Lisanna and Natsu had some apparent relationship that the entire guild was aware of. While Natsu is uncomfortable talking about the supposed relationship, Gildarts Clive (unaware of Lisanna's apparent "death") was actually pretty interested in the relationship as if the two were serious. This however only makes Natsu upset and evasive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 12-13 Because of this, no one mentions Lisanna to Natsu. Even reminders of Lisanna make him upset, as shown when Lucy said something to him that was exactly what Lisanna had said years ago.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 20 Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 1 Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 History In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna, confronted him, trying to calm him down. Elfman's Beast Soul form however, hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted back to himself. Lisanna is shown in her dying moments holding her sister's hand, but she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduce that their Lisanna had passed away. She just couldn't say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 6-9 Synopsis Edolas arc When Lisanna saw Lucy Ashley bullying who she thought was Natsu Dragion and Elfman being scolded by Jet and Droy, she told them to stop. She was then surprised by Natsu's behavior towards her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-6 When Natsu begin to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, she was hiding behind the bar, and eventually ran outside. Realizing that he's the Natsu that she knew and loves, Lisanna began to cry, but not wanting to hurt the Edolas's Mirajane and Elfman feelings, she made the difficult decision and decided to stay in Edolas herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 9-12 During the battle against the Royal Army, she ran out along with all the guild members and fought with a staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 She cheered up Natsu Dragion during the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 However, when the Anima began to take the living beings with Magic inside away, she began to glow. Lisanna tried to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas revealed that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologized. Mirajane then said that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screamed out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 13-14 Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily found and caught Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone saw her, the whole group, especially Natsu, was surprised by her appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19-20 She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then noticed Natsu, and immediately ran up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and was glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the real Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asked if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replied yes. Everyone was further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily tried to hug her, but Erza stopped them stated that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explained the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asked why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna said that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 2-10 At Chaldea Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman were standing beside Lisanna's grave, two years since Lisanna's apparent death. Suddenly, they were surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen, and all of them cried as they hugged each other for the first time in two years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 S-Class Trial arc Lisanna returns back to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as the guild Mirajane's personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 When everyone was discussing Edolas, she mention how Natsu's counterpart was more sensitive, cried a lot from being picked on, and was really cute. This made everyone laugh to the point that they wanted to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 After one of the normal, all guild fights, she is seen asleep with her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 A few days later Lisanna and Wendy watch on as the guild members take up numerous jobs. During the time she and Wendy learn that Charle now has better control of her visions and even asked Charle if she can see who will marry her in the future. Though Charle mentions that she can't see too far in the future yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 9-11 A day later, she watch the ceremony of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and is seen calling good luck to Elfman when he's chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-17 Moments after she is seen with team Natsu and others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become S-Class to find Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-8 She then decides to become Juvia's partner, due to the good relationship she has with Edolas Juvia, this made Elfman angry because he thought she will be he's as she tell him that Evergreen has been watching him for a while proposing he should be teaming up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-12 As the participants head towards the island, Lisanna is among the group barely standing the heat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Juvia hit a delay because Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, she transformed into a fish and swam with Juvia to the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-15 Lisanna and Juvia chose route D as they got to the island and encountered Erza as their opponent. However, despite a tedious fight, Erza overcame both of them, eliminating her and Juvia from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14-15 Lisanna and Juvia then met up with Mira and Erza, at a tent and hear of Mira's defeat to Elfman and Evergreen when they said they were getting married. While Mira thinks there is nothing going on between them, Lisanna still thinks that they go well together. When everyone remembering Freed and Bickslow heading back to the guild, they wonder about Mest and Wendy. Lisanna then says that she has never met Mest in Edolas, so she doesn't know anything about him and asked if he joined in the last two years. However everyone doesn't seem to notice or remember anything about him joining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 9-11 She and Mirajane later presumably see the the warning signal that was launched by Erza warning of enemies. Grimoire Heart members then arrive, and Lisanna and Mirajane dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 3 Azuma then confronts the pair, and though Mirajane tells her to get back, Lisanna says she will fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18 Immediately, the pair gets wounded by an explosion. Lisanna then tells her sister to change to her Satan Form. Azuma, recognizing Mirajane as the Demon Mirajane from this, requests a formal battle with her. Lisanna prepares to stay and fight but Mirajane tells her to get back. Because Mirajane didn't properly respond to Azuma, Azuma traps Lisanna in a set of roots and places a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, saying that the only way for Lisanna to get out is if he is defeated. Mirajane then changes to her Demon Form and begins battling Azuma. However, she constantly checks back on the timer despite Lisanna telling her not to, thereby losing focus in the battle. After the timer hits 19, the heavily wounded Mirajane stops engaging Azuma and runs back to Lisanna, hugging her and telling her she won't let her die. The explosion then occurs, and after that, Lisanna finds Mirajane on top of her, unresponsive. She starts crying out her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-22 She is then seen with Levy and they tend to Mirajane and Gajeel. As Elfman comes with Evergreen, Lisanna says that its all her fault and Levy tells her that they must combine their strength to defeat the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 Lisanna is seen when Pantherlily arrives telling Levy and her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her along with Pantherlily and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 13-16 She is later seen when she notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 20 When Freed and Bickslow arrive she is both shocked and happy to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thuder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-16 Lisanna along with Pantherlily and Levy warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 She is later seen when she collapses when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island, that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same attack he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir, and Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily get caught in the attack too. However, Elfman frees them after he is possessed by Bickslow, and he unexpectedly hits Rustyrose from behind. Lisanna uses her Magic to transform her arms into wings and teams up with Freed, giving him with her legs a boost and the strength to quickly fly towards Rustyrose and give him the finishing blow, putting an end to the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 Magic and Abilities Lisanna Seal.jpg|Lisanna's Magic Seal Lisanna Bird.jpg|Animal Soul: Bird Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Animal Soul: Rabbit Animal soul fish.jpg|Animal Soul: Fish Lisanna_Wings_only.jpg|Wings leopard take over.jpg|Animal Soul: Tiger Take Over: Animal Soul (Animaru Soru): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses Take Over Magic. Hers is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms. She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use, albeit not to the same extent as her older siblings, mostly due to her inexperience. :*'Animal Soul: Bird': Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warm an egg that Natsu found in a forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 9 (Unnamed) :*'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. (Anime Only) :*'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 15 (Unnamed) :*'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna can change only her arms into wings and fly whilst retaining the rest of her human features.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 (Unnamed) :*'Animal Soul: Tiger': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In thi state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponenets into submission. Equipment Edolas Magic Staff (former): In Edolas, Lisanna used an unnamed Magic staff. Magic Sword (former): In the anime, Lisanna's Edolas weapon was instead a purple and white sword with a scroll-like cloth swirling around it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna vs. Erza Scarlet *Mirajane & Lisanna vs. Azuma *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "When we grow up... Can I be your wife?!"'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 13 *(To herself) "I can't be found out... I don't want to make Mira-sis and the others sad again. I have to hold it in! I will live out my life in Edolas..."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 12 *( To Natsu)'' "Hey... If I disappear again sometime... Will you come and find me, Natsu?"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 76 *(To Lucy Heartfilia)"Make sure you always stay close to Natsu. When the comrades he trusts are near him... Natsu gets even stronger."'' Trivia * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was presumed killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 ** Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive, which is proven to be true as of chapter 199. * On Lisanna's grave, it revealed that she was born on X768 and supposedly died in X782. Her guild card mentions she is currently 17. This would mean Lisanna was 15 before she was sent to Edolas and 17 by the end of Edolas arc since Erza stated she apparently died two years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 6 *In the anime Lisanna's grave is located both at her childhood base where she and Natsu raised Happy's egg, because Natsu made a grave of his own for Lisanna and in the Cathedral Church.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 In the manga, her grave is shown only in the courtyard of Cathedral Church.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 15 *Lisanna's guild member stamp in the anime is located on her left upper arm and is red, but after the Edolas arc, it is seen on her left upper leg and is colored white.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 16 *When she was a child her dress was seen as pink in the anime but in the manga it's illustrated as a grayish blue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 2 References Site Navigation